


Speaking Actions

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [114]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry intends to fulfill his vow.





	Speaking Actions

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 532: Action.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Speaking Actions

~

Determined to take his time so he’d last, Harry closed his eyes and breathed. Then, drawing back, he thrust smoothly into Draco, rotating his hips as he did so. 

“…trying to…kill me—” Draco whimpered. 

“Never,” said Harry, somehow managing to slow down even more until he was almost pulling completely out of Draco on every stroke. “I need you alive to take my cock.” 

Draco groaned. “You can…find action…anywhere! Admit it.” 

“Are you mad?” Clutching Draco’s hips, Harry moved slowly, mesmerised by watching himself sink repeatedly into Draco. “I can’t get this anywhere. You’re made for me.”

~

Draco shuddered at Harry’s words. Trembling, he pressed back, meeting Harry’s slow, riding strokes until he got his knees positioned under him. 

“What are you doing?” breathed Harry. 

“Showing you something.” Draco pushed his torso up until he was upright on his knees, Harry’s chest moulded to his back. 

Harry dropped back onto his thighs, supporting Draco. His action made it harder to penetrate too deeply, but their positioning felt more intimate. Burying his face in the curve of Draco’s neck, Harry inhaled. “Wanna fuck you all night.” 

Draco moaned, his head falling back onto Harry’s shoulder. “Then do it.”

~


End file.
